


The Lust Of A Vampire

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Versailles (Band)
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: For a vampire, dinner and sex always come hand in hand, a combined lust that produced the greatest joy a vampire ever felt.  Tonight dinner would have to wait, as Kamijo discovers his prey is one of his own.





	1. A Vampire's Desire

            Kamijo saw the beautiful woman disappear down a dark alley and felt the familiar stirrings of hunger and desire that commanded him to follow her. He could hardly wait to sink his fangs into the soft white skin of her neck and feed, until hunger and lust were one in the same. A vampire rarely fed without sex becoming part of the agenda.

            In a heartbeat he was entering the dark street and looking around for the woman who had already moved on. She was faster than Kamijo could have expected but it was nothing to worry about, the alley only had one side street leading from it and sure enough, as he reached he entrance, he found the woman leaning against a wall as she stared at her reflection in a mirror. It was almost as if she was waiting to be his but that was probably just his own selfish desires making him feel that way.

            Kamijo firmly believed that every beautiful woman in this city was his and for good reason. He could seduce them all within a heartbeat, a combination of natural good looks, accompanied by an aristocratic air, as well as the natural ability for a vampire to seduce their prey. Any vampire could bring a woman to her knees but very few as easily as Kamijo.

            “You shouldn't walk down dark alleys at night, anybody could be lurking.” Kamijo spoke up, with what seemed like genuine concern.

            “I'm sure I’ll be fine,” The woman said, startling Kamijo with her deep voice for a moment before two fangs appeared in her mouth, or obviously his. Only men became vampires, not because women couldn't be changed but because vampire law forbade it. Women were prey, never hunters and to convert them to a vampire was to elevate them above their place. It was an old chauvinistic rule. That came from the vampire king, and Kamijo had never found cause to question him. The law had never affected him personally, so why argue against it?

            “Interesting hunting technique.” Kamijo complimented the stranger. as his own fangs grew thanks to the possible threat of the man. “But surely playing the beautiful maiden only brings you men?”

            “Kind hearted men always taste best,” Came the reply. “All that self-righteousness and purity tastes so good! They'd never even think about having sex with a man, but they always love it. Always leave looking confused and ashamed, I just love that moment, every single time.”

            “You truly are a sinner.” Kamijo remarked, impressed.

            “Aren’t we all?” The man asked, clearly pleased at the compliment.

            “I've done my share,” Kamijo responded, knowing that was what the stranger wanted to hear. “But I must admit, I tend to only follow my own selfish desires. I'm not the type to go out of the way to show how evil I truly am.”

            “I'm Hizaki, as long as you feed from humans I don't care what you do.” Replied the blond, as he let his fangs retract.

            “Kamijo,” came the reply, as he did the same. “And can I say you're by far the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

            “Is that lust I detect?” Hizaki teased.

            “What? No!” Kamijo exclaimed, though Hizaki knew he was lying. Kamijo had been staring at him in wonder ever since they had first met and Hizaki wanted him. He'd been longing to feed from this man the second he had seen his reflection in the mirror, gorgeous blond hair, gentle blue eyes and the walk of a prince, how could Hizaki resist? Around with women, he was as weak as any woman could be. The moment he had realised Kamijo was a vampire he'd been filled with disappointment. To have such a delicious meal taken from him at the last second just wasn't fair but why should he accept it? Why not just take from Kamijo what he would have done had he been human?

            Closing the distance, Hizaki reached up and gently stroked a strand of hair away from Kamijo's face knowing words weren't necessary. He didn't want to hear protests or complaints, he just wanted a taste of the rich blood that flowed through Kamijo's veins, to feel the tight heat from being deep inside him, taking his pleasure in two ways.

            Hizaki's gentle touch moved from Kamijo's cheek and brushed against his lips. It was clear Kamijo had already given in too Hizaki's desire. Vampires were the embodiment of seduction and even their own kind would struggle to resist temptation if they tried, but what vampire resisted temptation? Perhaps those small groups of extremists, who wouldn't even drink human blood, but Hizaki barely counted them as vampires at all. Vampires were sex, lust and desire and to deny your nature was to deny yourself.

            Hizaki's lips brushed against Kamijo's again, before he moved his mouth down to Kamijo's neck, kissing and teasing the skin for a few moments before, as quick as a snake, his fangs dug into the soft creamy skin and he was tasting the only forbidden blood. He could tell Kamijo was shocked, it was against direct orders from the king for one vampire to drink from another, but he didn't resist. He just accepted that this was happening to him, which pleased Hizaki greatly. The one thing he hated was vampires with morals, or those that blindly followed the idiot they called king.

            Hizaki's penis was soon hard and pressing against Kamijo's own arousal, a desperate need that he wasn't going to ignore. Desperately horny, he pushed Kamijo around and slid the blond’s trousers and underwear to the floor with lightening speed. He heard Kamijo gasp in shock but his body was trembling in excitement and not fear, so Hizaki didn't hesitate. His skirts were lifted quickly, always so easy to have sex if you were in a dress without underwear and his cock was pushing between Kamijo's ass cheeks without truly penetrating him.

            Kamijo really was beautiful, more than just a pretty face, he had the body to match and Hizaki needed him so bad now that he could no longer think with reason. Desperately, with just pre-cum for lube, he pushed his length into Kamijo, hearing the other gasp in pain but not caring, vampires could handle pain even get off on it and all Hizaki cared about was himself.

            He pounded inside Kamijo hard and fast, knowing that he was the first to have ever done so, just another factor to add to his desire. Once again his fangs buried into Kamijo, this time into his shoulder as if to hold onto his partner. He no longer cared for blood, Kamijo's wasn't helping that hunger anyway, he just wanted sex and that was exactly what he was getting.

            Kamijo did his best to stay quiet, not wanting to cause a scene, but it was so hard. The combined pleasure and pain was consuming him and the hardness of his arousal was begging to be touched. Pinned to the wall like this, there was nothing he could do. He could only feel and want and then it was all over and he was left trembling with need as Hizaki pulled away from him, smiling as if nothing had ever happened, though the blood on his chin proved otherwise.

            Frustrated Kamijo lunged at Hizaki and soon had him pushed against the wall, his anger at being used so clearly apparent that, had Hizaki not been so impressed, he'd have been scared.

            “What the fuck are you doing?” Kamijo snarled. “It's not all about you!”

            “Isn't it?” Hizaki asked sweetly. “I suppose if you ask nicely I might be inclined to help you out.”

            “Why shouldn't I just take from you, like you did to me?” Kamijo demanded.

            “Because then you'll never see how good I am with my mouth,” Hizaki replied. “Let me go and I’ll show you?”

            “You'd better.” Kamijo snarled, releasing Hizaki who dropped to his knees and began to suck Kamijo off eagerly. This vampire was no pushover and he'd been wrong to think he was, he should try and remember that vampires weren't like foolish humans, who just accepted anything he did and then walked away feeling guilty and confused. What true vampire felt guilty? What kind of vampire cared about morality, right and wrong?

            Kamijo didn't last long, he'd been close to orgasm before and Hizaki really was good with his mouth. Violently he came deep into Hizaki's throat and with a contented sigh he moved to make himself presentable once more. Hunger still burned deep inside him and he knew that this wasn't going to be his only orgasm of the night.

            “Meet me again tomorrow?” Hizaki asked, as he stood up, just as hungry as his new vampire friend.

            “I might.” Kamijo responded, as he turned to go, walking into the dark night as if meeting this vampire had had no effect on his life. Had been nothing out of the ordinary.

            “I'll be outside the old theatre after I’ve fed,” Hizaki called after his blond lover, knowing Kamijo would be there. Tonight they had shared something special and different. When you lived forever, such encounters could never be ignored.


	2. A Vampire's Decadence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamijo never once doubted he would meet up with Hizaki that night, that they'd end up having sex and that that he'd enjoy every minute. He was just surprised to find that Hizaki's small family also wanted to sample of what he had to offer, not that he would complain.

            The old theatre was in a part of town Kamijo wasn't familiar with, though he knew exactly where Hizaki had meant the moment the vampire had told him that was where he's be. He also knew that he would meet him there. No vampire alive could resist his curiosity and Kamijo was more than curious when it came to Hizaki. The vampire was so different to all the vampires he had ever met, yet at the same time so much of him was exactly what a vampire should be. Strong, beautiful, ruthless and following his every passion without a moment’s thought, that was type of vampire Kamijo loved, the type of vampire he hoped others saw when they met him.

            He'd dressed for the occasion in his best clothes and spent the long hours until sunset brushing his hair and genuinely preparing for the night. He hadn't slept properly but the long summer days meant he'd had enough rest and was feeling refreshed and eager to meet the other. Yet that was the last thing he wanted to do. Run to Hizaki? Yeah like that was going to happen. A vampire never showed his excitement for such things, it made you look young, inexperienced. When your species associated age with power, that was never a good idea.

            Killing time by going hunting for aristocratic blood and a lot of sex, Kamijo arrived at the theatre in the early hours of the morning looking bored. As if he'd only come because he had nothing better to do. Looking up he realised that the theatre had been restored since his last visit a few years ago. It looked beautiful now and he smiled at the red roses decorating the building, both artificial and real, as he knew for sure they truly represented that this was a vampire owned building. The red rose always had been the vampires symbol but it got confusing when humans decided to use it too.

            “Kamijo?” called out a man, startling the blond vampire from his thoughts. Turning he found a dark-haired vampire dressed in a beautiful purple dress, clearly here on Hizaki's behalf. “I'm Jasmine.”

            “Where's Hizaki?” Kamijo asked, as he approached this new vampire as warily as he had first approached Hizaki only the night before. Two new vampires, in just two days? It was a lot, considering you were lucky to meet that many new faces in a year.

            “Inside. I said I’d wait for him. He was busy with unexpected business,” Jasmine explained. “Besides I wanted to meet you myself. Hizaki was right, you truly are a beautiful man and for you to be a proper vampire as well. Amazing.”

            “Proper vampire?” Kamijo asked puzzled. He’d never heard that term before.

            “You can hardly call those puritan idiot vampires,” Jasmine scoffed. “What is it they call themselves again?”

            “I think puritan suits them well, they’re just as much fun.” Kamijo answered, pleasing Jasmine greatly.

            “Oh, Hizaki just has to share you!” Jasmine exclaimed, linking his arm around Kamijo's and leading him inside. “You're just perfect!”

            “Well if acting like a vampire makes me perfect, then so be it.” Kamijo remarked, happy to be so highly praised by Jasmine, a beautiful man in his own right.

            “Well there is one other factor,” Jasmine replied carefully. “Your view on the king?”

            “Neutral. He doesn't bother me, so I don't bother him.” Kamijo answered honestly, though he could tell his answer wasn't exactly what Jasmine had wanted to hear. It was good enough to not turn the vampire against him. Clearly Jasmine was either a strong supporter of the king, or an enemy to the crown and considering Hizaki's total lack of respect for the law, Kamijo knew it was most likely the second.

            “You know the king sees women as second-class citizens,” Jasmine commented. “For cross dressers like Hizaki and myself it's nothing but an insult. Am I weaker, or less of a vampire, for admiring the beauty of a woman?”

            “No,” Kamijo answered easily. “But you're still a man.”

            “Imagine if a woman was a vampire,” Jasmine replied. “Would she be frail and weak? Would she be your prey?”

            “If she was beautiful, I’d feed from her as easily as a human.” Kamijo boasted.

            “But the king forbids that as well,” Jasmine pointed out. “The King does nothing but try and reign in our fun. How can we be creatures of desire, when he forbids us from doing as we like?”

            “It's a good point,” Kamijo agreed, easily enough. He simply didn’t care. “I suppose I'm neutral because the law never has stopped me doing as I pleased but I think if it did, I’d resent the king as much as you do.”

            “Good answer,” Hizaki spoke up, stepping out of the shadows. “See Jasmine, I found a good one.”

            “You did,” Jasmine agreed still holding onto Kamijo. “And I want him.”

            “He's mine!” Hizaki declared angrily, his fangs flashing in warning only to be met with Jasmine's own. There was tension in the air for a moment, as both vampires waited for the other to react, but it was soon broken when a fourth vampire joined the scene. He seemed younger than the other vampires, still had the innocence of youth about him, helped by his school girl uniform and blond pigtails.

            “Just share,” Spoke up the young vampire, as he checked Kamijo out for himself, clearly appreciating what he saw but respectful enough of the others to keep silence, yet another sign of his lack of age.

            “Shut up, Teru!” Jasmine snapped angrily, having no intention to share his find.

            “Why don't you let me choose?” Kamijo replied, realising he had power here and grasping it before it could take flight. “Clearly a real man around here is in high demand.”

            “What?” Hizaki exclaimed angrily before realising Kamijo was only messing with them.

            “Oh, you can be my man any day,” Jasmine informed Kamijo happily. “The Romeo to my Juliet.”

            “Hizaki said I could be Juliet!” Teru spoke up, asserting himself for the first time. “That I suited the role better. Isn't that right? Isn't my youthful innocence exactly what Juliet needs?”

            “So, you're actors?” Kamijo asked. “And you own the theatre?” He correctly guessed.

            “Just bought it,” Hizaki boasted proudly. “Want to see inside?”

            “Sure,” Kamijo agreed, releasing himself from Jasmine's grasp to follow the blond vampire inside the building. Hizaki was his choice, he was the reason he had come here in the first place but he'd keep that fact silent for now, he loved the power he had being in demand.

            The theatre was beautiful and recently refurnished, it spoke of money and class and though not a large building, it had a grandeur far above what it actually was. It felt more like being in a palace than a theatre and Kamijo was impressed but also confused. If Hizaki owned this building, and Jasmine and Teru were lived with him here, why had he never met any of them before now? Deciding to vocalise these thoughts, he spoke up in a pause from the tour.

            “You haven't been here long, have you?” Kamijo commented casually. “Only I thought I knew every vampire in this city and I'd hate to think I'd been so wrong.”

            “Oh, we've only been here a few weeks,” Hizaki replied easily. “Jasmine and I that is. Teru joined us recently but Jasmine and I have been working together for a long time. Ever since I made him, 70 years ago.”

            “Hey! Don't spread my age!” Jasmine complained. “And for the record I'm 72.”

            “Still so young.” Kamijo remarked not entirely surprised. Jasmine still had the spark of life about him, not quite set in his ways yet, still led by his emotions instead of the desire for power and then pleasure, in that order.

            “Teru's younger. He's only ten.” Jasmine spoke up making Kamijo freeze and turn to the young vampire with suspicious eyes. Vampires were rarely made but Kamijo knew of the stories of a vampire made just ten years before. The king’s creation, he was said to have been a man who had lived in sin until the King had decided he wanted him to lead his guards. The chances this vampire was Teru were high and Kamijo began to wonder if he was being led into a trap. Quickly he went over what he had said to these vampires and realised there was nothing too incriminating about his opinions, though Hizaki and Jasmine were both in trouble if he was right.

            “Who is your creator?” Kamijo demanded and Teru froze with obvious fear in his eyes, so it was him! Kamijo was right not to trust him but from the looks of confusion on the other vampires faces, he knew that they had no idea what he was on about. Perhaps Hizaki to was relatively young and none of them were associated with vampires of power and influence like himself.

            “Why does it matter?” Teru asked, trying to sound annoyed but failing.

            “Because you're the king’s.” Kamijo spoke up and instantly Jasmine and Hizaki moved to block Teru's escape, trapping him between three angry vampires who demanded answers.

            “I hate the king,” Teru spoke up. “Yes, I am off his creation but I’ve never lied to you.” He finished, his eyes pleading with Hizaki to believe him. “Surely you can understand, you hate him too but imagine he was your maker. Imagine you had to do as he bided. I was his favourite soldier but I never liked him and then.... When I was human I had a sister, I loved her as a man loved a woman and I didn't care that we were related. She was all I ever needed in life and I perverted her to becoming mine. I got caught out eventually and she declared it had been rape. That I used and abused her. Just like I’d taught her to do, no point both of us suffering. She was granted her freedom and I was taken by the men who had caught us. Only they weren't men. They were vampires and one was the king. He made me what I am today and I loved it at first. I didn't like him but he treated me well. I carried on as I was, my sister knew everything and my life was good for the next few years. Then she got sick, dying and I begged the king to change her too. He agreed and she was taken into his palace, only to be brutally murdered in front of me. It was horrible, she was literally ripped to pieces. A lesson on the frailty of women was what he called it. That was the day I turned against him. Everything else you already know.” He finished, turning to Hizaki and Jasmine who both seemed to believe his story, though Kamijo was still suspicious.

            “You're just going to trust him?” Kamijo demanded.

            “Yes,” Hizaki spoke up. “I'm the leader here, you're the outsider who has no say in this. Not in the way I run my family.”

            “It's your neck,” Kamijo replied. “May I remind you Teru that I am neutral towards the king.”

            “Your allegiance to no one, is noted,” Teru replied. “No matter what side I'm on, it won't affect you. Now can we please have some fun?”

            “Yes lets!” Jasmine agreed happily. “I want to taste Kamijo's blood. I bet it's delicious!”

            “Why not.” Kamijo agreed, offering his wrist to Jasmine who eagerly dug his fangs into the vein, as Kamijo gave Hizaki a pointed look. It was obvious to everyone here that he was pairing with Jasmine to spite Hizaki for his decision but the blond vampire brushed it aside. Kamijo didn't know Teru like he did, so it was no surprise he couldn't trust the young vampire.

            “Come here Teru baby.” Hizaki requested gently and obediently Teru accepted Hizaki's embrace, not at all surprised when two long fangs dug into his neck. He always had been the older vampires willing pet, probably why it had been so easy for them to trust him. He had no anger towards Kamijo, like Hizaki said he was an outsider who had never seen the things Teru was capable off. Never seen him break the law time and time again, just to spite the king's authority. When it came to hating the king, he left the other two looking like his loving brothers. It wasn't something that could be easily faked.

 

            “Enough,” Kamijo ordered, pulling his wrist away from a disappointed Jasmine. “You're not the only one who craves blood.”

            “Oh, you can have mine.” Jasmine replied easily enough, as he lifted up his skirts, revealing the creamy white skin of his thigh. Getting the message Kamijo dropped to his knees and dug his fangs into Jasmine, as his hair brushed against the other’s aroused member. Warm, slightly sweet, blood filled his mouth reminding him of his night with Hizaki, the taste was similar and had he not known Jasmine was of Hizaki's making, then he would have guessed so now. His hunger for blood combined with lust, as it always did, and letting lust win he stopped his feeding and crashed his lips against Jasmine's, eagerly kissing the more than willing man. Fangs dug into his exposed wrist and he took just a second to realise it was Teru before returning his attention to Jasmine who had managed to win his affections after all. Not that his choice seemed to matter anymore, he was getting all three of them and likewise they were all getting him.

            The sound of a zip filled the air, as Hizaki let his dress fall into a pool of cloth around his feet and stepped over to do the same to Jasmine. Running his tongue over the others back he could smell the other’s blood but decided against sampling it tonight. He wanted Kamijo's and was frustrated by the lack of skin on display.

            “Why don't you undress him?” Hizaki whispered to Jasmine, as he began to massage the other’s shoulders. Obedient and eager, Jasmine broke his kiss and pushed Teru out of the way so that he could expose Kamijo's naked body for all to see. Undisturbed in being pushed aside, Teru quickly stripped off his own clothes and licked his lips in anticipation as he fantasised by what was to come. Power had shifted tonight and it seemed like anything could happen and it excited him further. He watched in delight as Jasmine dropped on his knees before Kamijo and began to lick his length eagerly, whilst Hizaki drank from Kamijo's neck in delight. Deciding he too wanted to pleasure the blond, Teru knelt beside Jasmine and began to lick his arousal just as eagerly, his tongue often meeting with the older vampire’s, tasting the familiar taste and occasionally stopping to sample Jasmine some more. His body ached in lust and desire but he held back his urges, knowing the longer he could draw this out, the more pleasure it would be.

            Eventually Teru gave up on Kamijo all together and turned on Jasmine, as they kissed each other eagerly and passionately. Jasmine's lips making it clear he had neither judged Teru for his past, or mistrusted him in the slightest.

            Feeling the loss of blood after been drunk from by three vampires, Kamijo pushed Hizaki aside and in one violent move pushed him down onto the floor, where they too kissed as he rubbed his arousal against Hizaki's own. As if they were both unsure how to actually have sex but tried and got it wrong. 

            “Last night you dominated me because I let you,” Kamijo remarked casually. “Because I liked it but I am your elder by many centuries. You will respect me tonight.”

            “Your words only excite me.” Hizaki teased and frustrated Kamijo let out a growl before he adjusted his position and slammed his erection deep inside the other, making him scream and bleed providing much needed lube. Knowing Hizaki would be healed in just seconds, Kamijo gave the man just enough time to adjust before he began to pound into him fast and strong. His muscular body was used to such a rigorous pace, though his partners were usually real women and not just men who pretended to be one.

            Hearing Hizaki moan in pleasure, Jasmine broke free from Teru and smiled in pure delight at the sight that met his eyes, the two blonds looked so good together, almost godlike and delighted he knelt beside his maker and gently pushed his erection against Hizaki's lips, more than pleased when Hizaki willingly began to suck his length.

            Unwilling to be left out ,Teru decided to join in and quickly lubing his ass up with the lube he always kept with him, he positioned himself over Hizaki and slid down onto his erection, letting out a moan of pure pleasure as he felt his body be filled by the vampire he loved, as he should love his maker. Behind him Kamijo wrapped his arms around Teru, holding him close and together they moved in a steady rhythm pleasuring Hizaki greatly but also pleasuring themselves.

            Reaching over, Jasmine began to rub at Teru's length casually, his attention more on the sight of his erection disappearing into Hizaki's mouth. It was such an erotic sight and it delighted Jasmine to find Hizaki at the bottom of their orgy, the only one without control.

            Hizaki didn't care he had been forced into a submissive position, in fact he was loving it and would be moaning like a whore had he not had Jasmine's entire length buried in his mouth and throat, thankfully he had no need to breath. Finding orgasm approaching, Hizaki let it come and fell still as it hit, his ass clenching around Kamijo's length bringing him to orgasm too. He felt Kamijo still and then pull out, as Teru got off his body and whispered something in Jasmine's ear. Probably begging to be filled once more because Jasmine had him held against a wall as he pounded inside him only seconds after Teru had spoken.

            “You're good,” Hizaki complimented Kamijo, as they sat close together watching the other two with lazy eyes. “I bet Teru would love to have you inside him. What do you think?”

            “You sure he can be trusted?” Kamijo asked.

            “Please, the king forbids cross dressing, drinking from other vampires and having sex with men. Have you not just witnessed Teru do all three?” Hizaki pointed out and nodding in consent, Kamijo realised the other was right.

            “OK, I think you're probably right.” Kamijo admitted, partly because he knew he was wrong and partly because he could feel himself becoming aroused once more and the idea of burying his length in Teru was an attractive one.

            “The two of us could take him together,” Hizaki informed Kamijo. “He can handle it. Jasmine and I have tested him on several occasions.”

            “Sounds exciting.” Kamijo agreed, eager to try.

            “It is.” Hizaki replied kissing Kamijo easily as they waited for Jasmine to finish with Teru, his arousal had barely failed him, even after orgasm, and it was as hard as ever, now that he had such a delightful experience to look forward too.

 

            Teru came hard against the wall, as Jasmine kept hitting his prostrate over and over again. He hadn't even needed the others hand but this wasn't the first time he had been brought to pleasure in such a way, it wouldn't be his last.

            Thrown to the floor, he soon found his face covered in Jasmine's cum and he grinned up with a pleased smile on his face, as he met the dirty look of pleasure on Jasmine's lips. Jasmine had heard every word Hizaki and Kamijo had spoken and knew what awaited the young vampire. In fact, he had plans to join in. Sitting on the floor with spread legs, he pulled Teru's head into his lap and held his arms tight as the other vampires approached. His eyes gleaming in anticipation for what was to come.

            “Taste him,” Hizaki ordered Kamijo.  “Taste his cum, and then his blood. Take your time, I need to prepare him. We vampires may be tough but even Teru can’t handle two at once without a proper preparation.”

            “I can! It just hurts like hell and my body doesn't recover until it's over,” Teru informed Kamijo with a wink. “Actually, that's just not fun at all, perhaps Hizaki is right.”

            “I suspect Hizaki is often right.” Kamijo replied, flashing Hizaki a smile before he bent beside Teru and began to lick away Jasmine's seed, just like Hizaki had ordered. He wasn't entirely sure what Hizaki had meant by preparing Teru but as he saw him push three lubed fingers into Teru's body, he began to understand. Placing the idea of preparation into his memories, Kamijo focused on licking Teru clean before kissing his lips gently. He may be young, and the king's creation, but he was beautiful and eager to please, which were both redeeming qualities in Kamijo's eyes. Perhaps he should make a vampire of his own? He'd never considered it before, needing no allies and seeing youth as nothing but a weakness and often an annoyance but seeing Teru had changed his perspective. To have a vampire eager to please his every desire sounded exciting and fun. In fact, he knew just who to change.

            The thought of blood stirred his hunger and gently he dug his fangs into Teru's neck and began to drink, realising as he did that this blood contained the kings. He could taste the power within it, adding to his own and felt stronger because of it.

            “OK enough,” Hizaki ordered, realising he was getting jealous of the attention Teru was been given, even though it was by his order. “Teru come sit on my lap. You know how.”

            “Oh.” Teru replied, glancing at Kamijo before doing as he was told. He knew what Hizaki was up too, Jasmine wouldn't simply stand and watch, he'd felt the hard member against his neck and knew Jasmine would want to join in, by being on the bottom Hizaki was using Teru as a shield but Kamijo was too innocent in gay sex to realise this. Well it was none of Teru's concern and he did as asked, feeling his ass be filled by Hizaki's length for the second time that night. It felt nice and as Hizaki held him close he spread his legs even further, waiting to be truly stretched inside.

            Kamijo knew what was wanted and pushed his length inside, next to Hizaki's, eagerly. It was an exciting experience, with any movement from either man bringing him to pleasure and he moaned softly, for once choosing a gentle pace because how could he hold back orgasm with anything else?

            Fingers entered his ass and he hissed in annoyance as he turned his gaze on Jasmine, who smiled at Kamijo with a wink. He could argue, they both knew that, but Kamijo decided to submit. It had been so nice when Hizaki had taken him in that ally and the memories made him crave the feeling again.

            “Don't prepare me, take me hard and rough.” Kamijo ordered, shocking both Teru and Jasmine though Hizaki smirked in delight. So Kamijo would submit then? Nice to know.

            In the end it was Jasmine who controlled the pace, his movements inside Kamijo pushing the blond deeper into Teru, taking him harder than planned and making sex all the better for it. Moans of pleasure and contentment filled the room and the four vampires became a mass of sweaty bodies, all desperate to get off but at the same time not wanting to finish. Pleasure was intense in this close intimacy but it couldn't last forever.

            Teru wasn't sure who came first, all he felt was cum filling his ass as the other man continued to pleasure him but just the idea of orgasm pushed him over the edge and with finger nails digging into Kamijo he let go and white light blinded his vision, as pleasure overwhelmed him. By the time his orgasm was finished the others had pulled away, having orgasmed themselves, and he was left sitting on Hizaki's lap feeling happy content but a little bit lost now it was all over. Needing comfort, he lifted his body off Hizaki only to settle down between his legs, leaning against the other who understood his needs and held him in his embrace, feeling sleepy himself.

            Knowing he couldn't get home before sunrise, Kamijo made no attempt to leave and choose to sit close to Hizaki, taking Teru's hand in his. His actions made it clear he wanted Teru to be his friend and flashing Kamijo a gentle smile Teru nodded. He understood and would make no more of the situation.

            Jasmine stretched and looked down at his three lovers, knowing he was welcome to join but undecided if he wanted too. In the end his affectionate feelings towards Kamijo won out and he settled beside his new lover and lay his head on his shoulder, silently praying Kamijo would stick around. Perhaps even join their small family. Wouldn't life be great if he did? Perhaps with Kamijo's knowledge and connections, they could even overthrow the king. Wasn't that Hizaki's plan?

            “You look thoughtful.” Kamijo commented, after he had looked over to see if Jasmine was asleep. It didn't seem like him to be so quiet and serene.

            “Just thinking,” Jasmine replied. “About how great life would be if you joined us.”

            “We’ll see.” Kamijo replied, not rejecting his idea but his uncertainty making it clear to his vampire companions that they couldn't share their future plans. Not yet anyway but one day they would be able to get Kamijo on their side, it would just take some time.


	3. A Vampire's Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki hasn't been a vampire long and his humanity is still alive within him, untainted by his vampire life. Perhaps that's a good thing? Living without humanities rules, he is free to punish the man he'd hated for so long and still had the morality to want to do so.

            It had been just a week since Kamijo had moved into the old theatre, along with the newly created vampire Yuki. He was Kamijo's own creation, which was surprising seeing as how much of an old vampire snob he had been the first time he had met the three young vampires. Even Hizaki's two and a half centuries had been sneered at, as Kamijo revealed he was more than four times that age. He was the oldest vampire Teru had ever met, with the exception of the king, who boasted two millennia for his age. From what Kamijo said, there were older vampires than him but he had met only a handful. His revelation had made Hizaki change plans slightly. He had wanted to come king and rule himself but after long discussions with Teru and Jasmine, it was agreed that if they could truly make Kamijo one of them, then he should rule. People would respect a vampire of his age and power.

            Kamijo was yet to even know of the plans but Hizaki would tell him soon. Especially now they had a reason to convince Kamijo to join their fight. He was, frustratingly still neutral, though he had sympathy for their cause. A vampire liked him loved power and the chance to become king, with a loyal and loving court to help him, would tempt him into the fight, of that Teru was convinced. 

            In the past few months Teru had learned a lot from the old vampire, things even Hizaki hadn't known. Like how a vampire could only create someone when they were a century old because it took that long for their blood to become pure. Imagine, a whole century before you were even truly a vampire! It had been a startling revelation and as Kamijo had explained how you gained even more power as you got older, Teru began to understand why he was such a snob when it came to age.

            Then came the startling revelation that he would lose his humanity as he got older. That one day he would no longer care that his sister was dead. It scared Teru that he could forget but at the same time it was a relief. To feel the pain he felt when he thought of her, for his entire immortal life, would be terrible, at least emotional peace was in his future. Still, he was very human in many aspects right now. He felt pain and he understood the difference between good and evil, that was why it was Teru that Yuki had decided to seek for help.

 

            “I know how you feel about incest,” Yuki commented to Teru one day, when it was just the two of them alone. “But how do you feel about paedophilia?”

            “Excuse me?” Teru asked, not sure if he should be angry that Yuki might be accusing him of such a crime, revolted in the fact that Yuki might be confessing it was what he liked, or simply curious to what the raven-haired vampire wanted. Deciding on the final option, he let Yuki speak his mind.

            “You don't support it right? Hurting a child?” Yuki asked, ruling out any suspicion he was into such things. He was clearly disgusted by the idea and Teru couldn't blame him.

            “No, I don't support it,” Teru replied. “Unless you think it's paedophilia to sleep with an eight year old girl when you're eleven. Then I'm guilty.”

            “You were that young?” Yuki asked shocked.

            “I was.” Teru admitted.

            “Wow,” Yuki commented stunned by this revelation but deciding it was something he could handle. “But if an adult slept with a thirteen year old girl, you'd be disgusted right?”

            “Yeah, I probably would be,” Teru replied. “Why are you asking?”

            “There's a man I want to punish,” Yuki replied. “He hurt a cousin of mine a few years ago and I want revenge. Now I'm a vampire, surely I can do it?”

            “Of course. Human law means nothing to vampires.” Teru replied with a smile. That had been a liberating discovery he had learnt in just his first week of a vampire, it helped to have such an evil king as your maker sometimes.

            “But I don't want to kill him, I want to make him suffer,” Yuki explained. “Which is where you come in, a bit of alcohol and we can get him to believe that you are a young innocent woman. He pays high school girls for sex you know, imagine if one of those girls turned against him, in such a way it would truly scare him.”

            “I like the idea of this plan,” Teru replied with a sadistic smile. “Of course I'm with you. If nothing else, it will be fun.”

            “Then go get changed, so I can pimp you out!” Yuki ordered, seeing as Teru had decided to wear men’s clothes today. Something Teru had started doing more and more, as he only cross dressed to keep Hizaki and Jasmine happy and had recently begun to realise that there was no need to do so.

            “Hey! You don't boss me about. I'm your elder.” Teru reminded him, in a perfect imitation of Kamijo.

            “Decades mean nothing, you count in centuries,” Yuki replied, also quoting the old blond vampire. “Which means he's just a child, not even 11,” He added, making Teru laugh. “And the two of us are still babies, who have yet to have our first birthdays.”

            “Well this baby is going to go get dressed so he can be pimped out to a paedophile.” Teru remarked, still laughing as he left the room. As much as he loved Kamijo, it was nice to be able to laugh at him sometimes as well.

 

            Yuki found the man quickly, having already figured out his usual routine. He always walked around this area looking for young girls on a Friday night and today was no different. It was a decent spot for him to look to be fair, as already Yuki had passed two girls who had tried to prostitute themselves to him, excited by the concept of earning money with a beautiful stranger. Yuki had always been gay and couldn’t even imagine having sex with a woman, so wasn't even tempted. Even a hot young man, with a nice body and blood that smelt sweet and thick, wouldn't tempt him off his mission of revenge tonight. Following Yuki was Teru, who had really gone to town with his appearance to make himself look young and innocent. As an actor it was no trouble for him to look scared and humble, like a woman who really was been prostituted by her brother against her will. That was the story Yuki had decided on anyway, it was easiest to carry out.

            “Excuse me sir.” Yuki spoke up as he approached the man who, annoyingly, had his eyes on the youngest girl out there. Barely fifteen she was young and naïve, perhaps this was her first night out, as she didn't know what she really doing. No wonder this pervert had chosen her as his prey, Yuki just hoped he had a better offer. “I was wondering if you'd like to hire my sister for a bit of fun?”

            “No thanks.” The man replied barely taking his eyes of his target.

            “At least look at her!” Yuki complained and this time the man turned around and caught Teru's gaze, that blazed red with his vampire power as he hypnotised the man to see a beautiful young woman. It was easily done, considering this man was already on his way to being drunk. He stunk of alcohol and sweat, with his blood stinking of disease and Teru, just for a moment, wondered if he could carry out the plan.

            It was obvious the man liked what he saw and as he turned to face Yuki, he was met by a second set of red hypnotic eyes. He was trapped and didn't even know it as he emptied out the entire contents of his wallet into Yuki's eager hands, as well as paying up his watch that seemed to be made from gold. Satisfied with his payment, because why not take the man's money as well as punish him, Yuki watched as the man followed a silent Teru away into a dark woodland area, where they could act in secret.

            Having not lost much of his humanity, Yuki decided to do something about the young girl who had been his original target and so headed towards where she sat to try and do his best to talk her out of prostituting herself to vile men.

 

            Deep in the forest, surrounded by nothing but trees and darkness, Teru began to kiss the man, trying his best not to pull back in disgust as the man’s tongue slid into his mouth. There was nothing pleasant about him and Teru couldn't wait to sink his fangs into him but he made himself wait because, like Yuki, he was determined to teach the man a lesson.

            The man wasn't interested in kissing and grateful for that Teru slunk to his knees and quickly freed the man’s half hard length from the confines of his clothes. Shutting his eyes and imaging the man as a hot young version of himself, Teru began to use his mouth to pleasure him, making him hard quickly and eagerly sucking him off, as he knew this would quickly bring him exactly where he wanted to be.

            With relaxed throat Teru pushed forward, burying every last inch into his mouth before letting his fangs grow out. He could hear Yuki approaching in the shadows and then a muffled complaint as a hand clamped over their victim’s mouth. Now was the time and like a snake Teru bit down hard, his fangs tearing into the man’s balls as his teeth dug into his erection. Tainted blood filled Teru's mouth, making it taste a little off but still drinkable, so he let his mouth fill with the stuff, trickling down beside the man's length as well as down his chin and onto the floor. He could hear Yuki threaten the man, inform him just why this was happening but ignored it as he finally released his bite, only to rip a fang down the man's length as it left his mouth.

            He was trembling now, trying to scream around Yuki's hand and fighting to escape the two vampires who had him trapped between them. It made Teru feel happy to make this man suffer and so he ripped his fangs across the man's balls again, ripping them to shreds. The blood was making him hard now, despite its tainted taste and it's less than desirable container, but Teru ignored all that in favour of ripping gashes into the man's thighs. Blood dripped down onto his hair and he looked up to find Yuki had been ripping gashes into the man's now exposed chest.

            “Some girls fight back.” Yuki snarled, letting the man go. Following his lead, Teru did the same and watched him run before realising he was now kneeling on the floor in perfect eye level to see the arousal pushing against the fabric of Yuki's trousers. They were both hard and desperate but they needed to find a safer place if they wanted to do anything about it.

            “You know, seeing as he paid for my services and didn't really use them, I'm going spare,” Teru commented. “What do you say? Want to take a beautiful high school girl into the nearest hotel for a night of passion?”

            “No but I wouldn't mind a vampire dressed up as one,” Yuki answered easily. “Why anyone would like a woman is beyond me.”

            “Women are nice,” Teru replied. “Soft breasts, long flowing hair, gentle scents of flowers in their perfume. Don't get me wrong, I like a man buried deep inside me, but I’d never say no to a woman.”

            “Come on, let's go.” Yuki ordered, pulling Teru up and staying just long enough to lick the blood away from Teru's face before they headed towards the well-lit streets where, conveniently, several cheap hotels were located.

            “Do you know why his blood tasted bitter?” Yuki asked as they walked. It'd been bothering him since he first got a taste but he had drunk it anyway, knowing that Teru had done the same.

            “It was infected. Perhaps HIV? Some form of virus anyway,” Teru explained. “Won't harm us but it doesn't smell or taste right.”

            “No it didn't,” Yuki agreed. “I'm going to avoid that kind of blood from now on.”

            “Some vampires like it, but not me. Vampires like us have taste.” Teru informed Yuki, who nodded in agreement. There was no denying that his maker was a vampire of class and the same could be said about Hizaki's family. They were nobles who acted like vampires, was he the only one who felt guilt?

 

            The hotel room was small and cheap but none of that mattered as the two vampires only wanted the bed. Sinking into it, their lips met in a series of kissers, which ended with Yuki's fangs buried in Teru's neck as he eagerly drank the blood that wasn't right either but tasted delicious anyway. Teru's legs wrapped around the other, dragging their still aroused bodies close together, hungrily accepting every touch Yuki had to offer. Yuki was the gentlest lover he had ever had, at least in a man, and it was almost certainly that he was used to being with humans. Used to being gentle and kind to his partners, as not to hurt them. It was a refreshing change from the sex he had been having and though Teru didn't think it was better than been taken rough, it wasn't worse, it was just different and that in itself made it good.

            “Here.” Yuki offered, ripping his fangs along his own wrist and bringing it to Teru's mouth, a gesture so strange to Teru that he could only stare for a moment before willingly taking the offered blood. Vampires didn't give you their blood! They submitted to you taking it! Why was Yuki so caring? He must have been a really good man in life, for it to carry over into his vampire existence.

            “Yuki, be careful OK?” Teru warned, as Yuki removed his wrist. “Hizaki believes, Kamijo too, that a vampire is selfish and takes what they want. If you stop drinking human blood, stop taking your pleasure…”

            “I'll be kicked out. I know,” Yuki replied. “I'm not as good as you think. Just I care for my vampire family. Surely what we did to that man less than an hour ago, is enough to calm your worries?”

            “We'll see.” Teru replied, hoping that Yuki's humanity would begin to fade soon. How long did it take? When had he lost his? It was hard to say, he believed he was evil from the moment he became a vampire. Perhaps he too still had his humanity?

            Not in the mood to talk, or philosophise, right now, Yuki turned his attention back on sex and staring down at Teru he gently helped the other man out of his clothes, pleased when Teru began to do the same. When they were both naked, they began kissing each other’s skin with thousands of butterfly kisses, until Yuki's mouth wrapped around Teru's exposed length and began to suck him off just like Teru had done to the man before, only without the deliberate mauling of his manhood. No, this was entirely aimed at pleasing Teru and Yuki more than did the job well. He had been good at this as a human and now, without the gag reflex and the need to breathe, he was beyond amazing. It was only seconds before Teru was moaning on the bed, as he clutched the sheets, but Yuki didn't stop there.

            With two fingers buried inside Teru, Yuki began to stroke the other’s prostrate with gentle deliberate strokes, knowing exactly what he was doing to the other and proud of it. Then, just as he saw the early signs of ejaculation, he stopped what he was doing and rolled a stunned Teru onto his stomach before he began pounding into his ass hard and fast. Tossing his head back he gripped onto Teru's hips and pulled himself deeper, still hearing the moans of sure desire escape his partner’s mouth as he came against the bedsheets. Clearly Yuki had grown tired of being gentle and affectionate but this made Teru love him even more. To be able to be pleasured so tenderly and still have it rough was the best of both worlds!

            Yuki's strength never waned as he pounded into Teru and if anything, he got faster and harder as orgasm approached. He wanted to hold back so bad but he just couldn't, his body was moving out of control now and with a moan of pleasure mixed with disappointment he let his orgasm sweep him away, until there was nothing left but contentment and pure happiness. Even as that slipped away and he was brought back to reality, he was happy. He'd had a good night of sex and punished a truly evil man. What more could any vampire want?


	4. A Vampire's Revolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has finally come to overthrow the king and Kamijo is ready.

            “I am not grovelling to the king!” Teru declared, having heard Hizaki's plans and not liking it one bit. It was finally time to take what they deserved and Kamijo had happily agreed to take part, just as long as he got to be king. Teru was happy enough for this compromise to take place, as long as the current king was dead. To have somebody he considered family in charge would be even better.

            “You don't have to grovel, that's the last thing you should do.” Kamijo explained, getting tired of dealing with young vampires who didn't understand how it worked. Had they really wanted to put Hizaki on the throne? That would have lasted about as long as it took the nearest vampire to find a stake. No, it was right for him to become king, he was respected and had many vampire allies who would support his monarchy and the court would mostly stand by him as he was just that much older than the majority of them. Old vampires did their own thing, led their own houses and didn't need the power of the king to support them.

            “So what?” Teru asked. “I don't understand. How will the king think I’ve learnt my lesson if I don't apologise for running off?”

            “Because,” Kamijo began, feeling more tired than he had done in years. “The lesson you were meant to have learnt was to be strong, which in his eyes, vampire’s eyes, is to not have emotional attachments to anyone. You have to pretend to be cold, heartless, and respectful. Pleasure and power are all that matters in a vampire’s existence. Hizaki, please tell me you at least get this!”

            “I get you,” Hizaki replied. “But even I have my weaknesses, would you not mourn if any one of us died?”

            “It would be an annoyance,” Kamijo replied. “Perhaps an insult, depending on the circumstances.”

            “But,” Teru stammered, not able to hide his hurt at Kamijo's careless attitude. Did he really mean so little to the vampire?

            “People die, they get replaced, you stop caring,” Kamijo replied firmly. “Pleasure and power! I want you to stamp that into your brain, over and over again. They're all that matter!”

            “You're wrong!” Teru snapped angrily and frustrated Kamijo grabbed the front of the young vampire’s shirt.

            “We're going to visit the king tomorrow. You will act cold and heartless and most of all loyal to him. You get me? We need to infiltrate the palace and this should get both of us straight into the king’s inner circle. Your sister is replaceable and you no longer care that she is dead.” Kamijo snapped at the frightened vampire before letting him go. “You guys put me in charge” He added calmly. “And I will become king but you need to listen and stop arguing with me. I know what I'm doing! For God’s sake, your collective age isn't even half of mine!”

            “You've said your piece,” Hizaki commented, in the resulting silence. “Now let me say mine. Firstly, you're right, we need to listen to you, especially Teru who's so important in this plan. We all need to at least act cold and strong, it's what vampires respect but Kamijo, I'm rebelling against one king and will easily do so against another, if he should forget who helped put him in power in the first place. You too are expendable.”

            “I promised you could be queen, with power of your own,” Kamijo replied, without hesitation. He had no desire to upset what would soon be his royal court and regretted losing his temper with Teru before, it was just so frustrating that the young vampire couldn't even begin to understand what being a real vampire was about. He may be rebelling against the king right now but he still remained neutral to the current monarchy, he understood the king’s ways and had never found problem in his ruling.

 

            Teru was still annoyed at Kamijo, though the old vampire had apologised for losing his temper. Couldn't he have thought of a plan that didn't involve him coming back to the king’s side? One where he didn't have to apologise for running away? What if Kamijo was wrong? Perhaps the ling did want him to grovel and apologise, was saying he was only back for the power the right thing to do? He had to trust Kamijo but it was so hard to do so.

            They were seen into the Royal House without question, the vampires knew exactly who they were and only gave him a knowing smile as he walked through the familiar rooms, until he reached the throne room at the centre of the building. Kamijo was beside him, looking bored and unimpressed by the luxurious surroundings, though Teru saw the flicker of delight in Kamijo's eyes. Kamijo could hardly wait for power now the idea of ruling vampire kind was so firmly in his mind.

            “So Teru, you're back.” The king spoke up, the second they entered the room. There was delight in his blue eyes and pleasure but Teru didn't return it, choosing instead to stare at the coal black hair that sparkled in the light from the candles scattered around the room.

            “Life is easier by your side.” Teru answered, with a shrug as if simply didn't care.

            “And you're no longer mad at me?” The king questioned.

            “No, Kamijo taught me the lesson you failed to teach.” Teru replied, with some scorn in his voice, as if he thought the king’s methods had been half hearted and lazy. Silently he prayed Kamijo had been right to tell him to act this way but his doubt was unnecessary as the king stared at him, pleasantly surprised for a second before turning with admiration to the blond vampire.

            “Kamijo was it?” The king asked. “It seems you've taught him a lesson I could not.”

            “So it does.” Kamijo replied, keeping methods secretive, mainly because he didn't have any.

            “Did somebody say Kamijo?” Spoke up a man from behind the guests, his voice sounded of surprise and shock and it was clear he had rushed to this location from elsewhere in the building the second he heard the name spoken. “Kamijo!” He exclaimed, as the blond turned to face him. There was reorganisation on the dark-haired man's face and Kamijo found a smile filling his face instantly.

            “Masashi?” Kamijo exclaimed in delight, as he walked over to give his friend a hug. Masashi had made it into the vampire ranks too then? The last time Kamijo had seen the other was when they had both been human, so long ago. They had been best friends once but Kamijo hadn't thought of the man for centuries.

            “Yeah, I became a vampire too,” Masashi replied though that much was obvious. “I was trying to save you, how foolish I was, and then the king made me what I am today. I searched for you for a while. Then I stopped caring.”

            “Of course. I barely gave you a seconds thought after the first few decades.” Kamijo replied, understanding Masashi's cold answer because he expected nothing less from such an old vampire.

            “You know my captain?” the King questioned. “I do remember Masashi going on and on about finding some vampire named Kamijo. Such a pain he was. New vampires always are.”

            “They are,” Kamijo replied. “I have one of my own. Always so easily swayed by his emotions. He has this notion of punishing bad men. I suppose it could be worse. At least he's feeding and getting pleasure from his antics.”

            “You taught my Teru, you can teach yours,” The king replied. “In fact, why don't the two of you move in here for a while? I'd love to see the methods you used. I'm so pleased to have Teru back already. I thought it would be years before he understood! You've done it in months.”

            “Yuki and I would gladly move in your highness,” Kamijo replied, bowing to the king. “Especially as Masashi and I have so much to catch up on.”

            “Then it's arranged. I shall throw a party to celebrate,” The king replied. “As the guest of honour you get to choose. That is my reward to you.”

            “Then my choice is simply, a masked ball.” Kamijo replied, more than pleased with the way things had been going. His plan to get the three of them into the king’s home had gone just as he had planned and more than that, he now had an easy way to get Hizaki and Jasmine inside. The king was serving his own death on a silver plate and didn't even realise it!

            “An interesting choice,” the King replied. “Very well. I'll let you catch up with your friend. I would like to speak to my creation alone.”

            “Very well.” Kamijo replied, bowing slightly before turning to Teru. “Remember what I have taught you.” He said firmly before turning to go. He could only hope Teru could fake his devotion well enough, or they'd all be in trouble.

 

            Masashi had been stunned to see Kamijo here and even more surprised to find Teru had returned. There was no way Teru had forgiven the king already, not when he had been so devastated. He was up to something and chances were Kamijo was working with him. He wasn't stupid, they may have tricked the king but they hadn't tricked him.

            “So, you're the Kings creation?” Kamijo asked. “And his heir?”

            “Yes and no,” Masashi replied. “There's one older than me, the king’s brother, but he's been gone so long people suspect he's already dead. If something happened to the king I'd take his place. The Royal Court would support me, of that I'm certain.”

            “And why wouldn't they,” Kamijo replied, studying his friend’s features for a moment before adding. “Though I must be at least a decade older than you.”

            “Eleven years,” Masashi admitted, as they entered his rooms and he shut the door behind them. “That's how long I searched for you. How long I suffered as a human because my best friend had been stolen from me. Then another three decades as a vampire searching. In four centuries I felt nothing but pain when I thought of your name. I staked so many vampires in my hunt for your maker, in fact I staked him. Gackt was his name, was it not?”

            “So you're the one who staked Gackt?” Kamijo asked. “I'm impressed. He was a tough vampire, strong and powerful and old, even then.”

            “Arrogant and cocky too. Didn't see it coming,” Masashi replied. “But that's not the point. My pain existed as a vampire and I hated Gackt. You expect me to believe that Teru has forgiven the king already? I'm nobody’s fool!”

            “If you're so sure that Teru is the king’s enemy, then why did you not warn him?” Kamijo asked as calm as ever, though secretly he worried. Masashi was onto them and he needed to figure out who's side the dark-haired vampire was on.

            “Because I want the throne,” Masashi replied easily. “If the king dies, I will take it. Did I not already say that?”

            “Oh, I understand.” Kamijo replied with a smile. “We'll be gone as soon as the king is dead, so don't interfere and you will get your wish.”

            “Stick around and I’ll make you my captain.” Masashi informed Kamijo with a smile, though he was still suspicious of the blond. When the king died he would be challenged for the throne but he had his allies among the king’s royal guard. Two vampires wouldn't be a match for their combined power.

 

            Hizaki entered the king’s palace with Jasmine by his side, dressed in men's clothes for once. It had been a stroke of luck for the ling to throw a party in Kamijo's honour and even better that Kamijo had been smart enough to request a masked ball. Nobody would recognise them now and even better, he had managed to bring in reinforcements. Vampires who supported Kamijo or himself had willingly joined the party and were disguised in the crowds right now, ready to combat any threat Masashi had to offer. He wouldn't interfere until after the throne was free, of that Kamijo was certain, but it was worrying he'd been so confident that he would become next king.

            The party was fun at first and Kamijo simply enjoyed it, though he longed to get Masashi out of here before Teru buried in the stake. Right now the young vampire was sat at the king’s feet, acting like his loyal subject but they all had stakes hidden on their person. Teru would try first and if he should fail then it was anyone’s game to stake the king, though Kamijo was confident Teru wouldn't fail. The king just couldn't see the falsehood in Teru's sudden change of character, crediting it all on Kamijo himself, though really the blond vampire had done nothing.

            “Hey Masashi,” Kamijo called out as he recognised his friend. “I don't suppose you could help me?”

            “With what?” Masashi asked, suspicious already, not so easy to coax outside then though Kamijo already had a plan. He would use Masashi's own suspicion against him.

            “It's happening tonight. Let's get out of here before we're deemed part of the plan.” Kamijo commented in barely a whisper, though Masashi heard and understood.

            “I'm sure your ring is somewhere. Let's search my room.” Masashi replied for the sake of anyone listening and with a smile Kamijo followed him out of the room, knowing he had just over an hour to deal with this threat before Teru would act.

            Once in the safety of Masashi's rooms, clearly soundproofed by the way Masashi had spoken so fearlessly before, Kamijo took the other by surprise. Rushing him he had the other pinned to the bed, fighting valiantly to escape Kamijo. He didn't scream, only struggled and with as much speed as he could manage Kamijo grabbed the metal handcuffs from under his shirt and had his former friend trapped to the bed, glaring at him with angry eyes.

            “I'm sorry but that throne is mine.” Kamijo commented with a shrug, watching Masashi struggle for a little before giving up. He was trapped and knew it, so why waste energy?

            “Yet you don't stake me? Are you soft?” Masashi demanded.

            “You're a follower. Always have been,” Kamijo replied. “When I am king you will join me. You are about as capable of being king as you are in betraying one!”

            “Damn you!” Masashi snarled angrily. “What do you know?”

            “I know that you have allies here, that you want the king dead, yet you don't act? You could easily have become king but you didn't. You don't betray people Masashi, you never have. Stop trying to fool yourself!”

            “You're an idiot. When you're king you'll have to watch your back all the time,” Masashi warned. “Every minute of every day.”

            “I doubt it, not with my laws,” Kamijo replied with a laugh. “I have just one. 'Don't betray your king.'”

            “Wait what?” Masashi asked. “That's your only law?”

            “Yes!” Kamijo replied. “You see we're vampires, we shouldn't have rules or restrictions. We should be free to do as we please!”

            “Wow!” Masashi replied, stunned as he lay staring at Kamijo with new found respect and slowly the realisation sunk in. Kamijo really would become king tonight and he wouldn't be able to betray him no matter how much he longed to be king himself. How did you form an army against a king that had no restrictions on your life? The only ones after the throne, would be those in it for themselves and such vampires would never get power. Kamijo already had loyal forces backing his corner and his own would crumble the second they heard what living under Kamijo's reign would mean. He had lost but he wouldn't admit it.

            “You don't need to answer, or choose to join me yet,” Kamijo replied casually. “Just think about it for now. There's always room in my court for my old friend, perhaps I’ll make you my captain.” He finished, mocking the other by giving him the position that Masashi had offered him before.

           

            Returning to the ball room, Kamijo carried on partying until the hour approached. With purpose, but discretion, he made his way towards Teru and the king, seeing the other’s close ranks too. There was no way for the king to realise what was going on until it was too late. With hate filled eyes, Teru buried the stake deep into the king’s heart in one swift movement, that left the room silent as the guests tried to figure out what had just happened. Surely the king hadn't just been staked before their very eyes!

            Two vampires lunged for Teru and grabbing his own stake from beneath his shirt, Kamijo slammed it through the vampire’s back and into his heart seeing, through the cloud of dust, that Hizaki had done the same. Closing ranks, they killed three more vampires, until the threat seemed to have been abolished. Had only a handful of vampires been so loyal as to try and kill the king’s assassin?

            “My name is Kamijo!” Kamijo shouted out across the crowd. “I am your new king. Bow before me or taste wood!” His words had a reaction and looking around the room he could see a good majority had bowed before him, easily accepting his rule. Vampires could be so fickle, it was pathetic if not useful. “The king’s tyranny is over! I have just one rule, do not betray me or my royal court, who stand before you right now! Who here wishes to challenge my authority? If you do remain standing, or else bow at my feet!”

            “Nobody wants to challenge you!” Hizaki exclaimed, absolutely stunned as every vampire bowed at the feet of their new king. Had it been so easy for Kamijo to gain power? It was almost anti-climactic but he wouldn't complain. He had got what he wanted and Teru had got his revenge.

 

            It was hours before Kamijo returned to Masashi, pleased with his nights work. He was king now and his rule had been easily accepted. Who could rebel against him, when the only rule was not to rebel? It had been genius to rule as such and already he had many vampires pledging their fickle loyalty.

            “So, you're still alive.” Masashi commented, as he watched Kamijo enter his room, not surprised to see the mask had long been removed.

            “I'm your king,” Kamijo replied. “Your followers are mine, or dust, I'm not sure which, and I fear no rebellion tonight. Time for some fun?”

            “Fun?” Masashi asked.

            “I have a man tied to a bed, only a fool would ignore that temptation.” Kamijo replied, realising that since he had met Hizaki he saw men in an entirely new light. Before he had never considered the possibility of sleeping with them, he was straight and always had been, until he had tasted vampire blood, experienced sex with a man. He was still straight but that didn't stop him loving being with a man and Masashi was beautiful.

            Kamijo wanted to show Masashi what Hizaki had taught him in that alley, so many months ago. He wanted to make Masashi moan and experience an orgasm more intense than he'd ever experienced before and he would, because he was vampire king and nobody could stop him.

            “So, you’re gay now?” Masashi asked stunned and appalled at this revelation. It was against everything the king had told him, everything he had believed as a human, and against everything he had ever believed himself.

            “No, more I’ve tasted vampire blood,” Kamijo replied. “If you thought human blood was an aphrodisiac, you need to experience this, just once.”

            “You truly have lived in sin!” Masashi exclaimed, not sure if he should be proud or appalled at this before deciding to just be shocked.

            “I have,” Kamijo agreed, as he pulled off his shirt and tossed it carelessly aside. He was proud of this revelation and already becoming aroused at the thought of what was going to happen here tonight. “Now you should too.” He added, offering Masashi his wrist.

            Tempted Masashi smelt the strong vampire blood flowing through the thin layer of skin of Kamijo's wrist. It was so very tempting and it was being offered to him! Perhaps he should try this, just this once, he'd cry rape if he didn't like it, as to protect his reputation and if he did like it? Well then, he had nothing to lose! Excited at the idea of something different in his long life, Masashi bit down onto Kamijo's wrist before letting his fangs grow into the skin.

            Thick blood filled his mouth and Masashi swallowed it easily, it tasted sweet but with a bite to it like lemon. Yes, there was something citrus about the taste that made it so delicious. Masashi drank eagerly, as he realised what he had missed in the ten centuries he had walked the earth. The old king had denied him this pleasure and for that Masashi cursed his name! How could the king be so cruel? So naïve? Anger filled Masashi, along with his lust and pleasure and still he drank, loving every drop.

            Fangs pierced his neck and Kamijo drank his blood, in return for the offering he had given. Just before Masashi would have hated being used like this but now he understood and willingly gave up his blood only complaining when Kamijo's wrist moved away.

            “Kamijo, please. I want more.” Masashi begged.

            “Declare me your king.” Kamijo ordered, pausing from his feeding just long enough to get the words out before his fangs pierced Masashi's neck close to his first bite. There was silence for a moment and then Masashi spoke up, knowing as he did that he meant every word.

            “You're my king,” Masashi announced. “I pledge my loyalty and will do as you command.”

            In answer Kamijo moved his wrist back into Masashi's reach and Masashi smiled. His pledge of allegiance and been accepted then. He was now part of Kamijo's inner circle and he realised he wanted to stay there. Kamijo had been right before, to call him a follower. He was no leader, he wanted a simple life where he didn't have to watch his back and now he had it. Why should he betray Kamijo? There was no need, as there were no rules, just pleasure and fun.

            When Kamijo pulled his wrist away for the second time, Masashi was satisfied. He had drunk enough, though he wouldn't say no to more. With a soft smile his eyes met Kamijo's and the king smiled back. They were in understanding finally and to seal the moment Kamijo kissed Masashi gently, pleased to find his captain increasing the intensity, until it became a kiss off passion and need.

            Sliding off Masashi, Kamijo pulled off his trousers and underwear, so that he stood naked and proud before the dark-haired man, unashamed off his body. Why should he be ashamed of his well-toned chest and eager arousal that he longed to slide into Masashi's more than willing body?

            Wanting to see Masashi naked for the first time since he had become a vampire, Kamijo undressed the man with the kind of excitement a child might unwrap a birthday present they were convinced was exactly what they had asked for. Kamijo wasn't disappointed at what he saw, no he was pleased and found Masashi even more beautiful than he remembered. The large scar from a sword fight that hadn't healed properly was gone, as was the red rashes Masashi could get from wearing cheaply made clothes. His vampire blood had cured all that and Kamijo realised that he too had lost all the slight imperfections he had once had, back in his human days.

            “So very beautiful.” Kamijo practically purred, as he moved his lips down and began to kiss this god like creature that lay before him. His lips moved downwards, exploring his soft skin with a feather like touch until they wrapped around Masashi's arousal, taking it in and teasing it for only a moment before he pulled away and stared down at Masashi with heavy lusty eyes.

            Grabbing a small tube of lube that he kept in his trouser pocket, Kamijo coated his finger with the stuff and rubbed it against Masashi's entrance without any penetration. He was just teasing the other vampire and they both knew it.

            “Please Kamijo, I need to know what it's like!” Masashi begged, not knowing what he wanted but knowing he wanted it.

            “Do you now?” Kamijo teased, as he pushed his finger inside Masashi and quickly located his prostrate. “It's like that, only better.” He explained, as Masashi gasped in pleasure.

            “Then take me! Take me now!” Masashi begged and for a moment Kamijo acted deaf, teasing him some more before it became too much for him. Climbing onto the bed, he slid between Masashi's legs and pushed his length into his old friend with no care for comfort or tenderness. Hizaki had taken him hard and rough their first time and he had loved it, at least Masashi had a little lube inside him!

            Kamijo pounded hard and fast into Masashi, who moaned in delight. Oh, this was wonderful! Pulling on the bonds that tied him, Masashi let out a howl of pleasure. His body gave in to pleasure and he moaned like a whore for his king without shame or reservation. His cock began to leak but he needed more than this to come. He needed stimulation and just as he opened his lips to beg for it, Kamijo slid his hand around Masashi's length and began to stroke the erection with rough, thoughtless, movements.

            Kamijo pounded harder than before, desperate and needy. From the second he had seen Masashi he had wanted this and had no reservations in taking it. He would have raped Masashi if necessary but this was so much more satisfying! For Masashi to beg and moan, to call his name over and over. That was what he had truly desired and delighted at the turn of events, Kamijo came into Masashi as his body stilled. The familiar clenching of muscles around his penis told Kamijo Masashi had cum and as he opened his eyes, he saw the psychical evidence splatted across the raven-haired man's chest. The mark of his pleasure.

            “If you can rule vampire kind half as well as you can pleasure me, then you will be the greatest king ever to have been.” Masashi commented and Kamijo smiled. He may not have taught Teru how to be a cold-hearted vampire but he had taught Masashi the pleasure of vampire flesh, which was the better lesson to learn.

            “I plan to be a great king,” Kamijo replied. “So great that this palace doesn't deserve me. I already have plans to acquire a greater palace. Larger, more splendid. One fit for a king like me!”

            “Where?” Masashi asked, curious to what the king’s next move would be.

            “My palace,” Kamijo announced with deliberate dramatisation. “Will be Versailles.”


End file.
